roguetechfandomcom-20200213-history
Roguetech is:
This mod is actually a collection of mods all brought together by a team of people. Stop by the discord to thank any of them when you get a chance! Roguetech adds: New Mechs and Tanks * Experimental Power Armour * Centurion Yen-Lo-Wang * Katyushka TBT6X * Gausszilla * King Scorpion * Demolisher-R * And More New Passive Skill Tree * Overhaul of selectable skills for your pilot and fellow Mechwarriors New Heat Dynamics * Overheating will generate negative effects that worsen the longer you stay over the red line. New Weapons & Gear * Rotary Autocannons * Thunderbolt Missles * Electronic Warfare Suit * Combat Shield * And more Gear by background choice * Your choices Matter Chassis Quirks * Adds unique effects and special gear to Mechs Pilot Quirks * Your hired Mechwarrior pilots can help or hamper based on their traits Elite Battlemech's * Handcrafted mechs by their designer; do they embody the true horrors of Battlemech Warfare? Pirate Mech & Tech * Unpredictable Mechs and Equipment, Now with Spikes welded to them Specialist Ammo Variants * Unique ammo to suit your killing needs Vanilla Weapons Rebalance * Puts weapons in their rightful place Cost Balance Factor * The more powerfull a toy you have, the more you pay. Merc Deployments * Multi-Month missions where your employer pays you monthly War Mechanics (Wartech) * WAR '''inside the Inner Sphere * All factions from 3040 * Includes Clanners * Take Control of systems as the war with the factions heats up, Be part of the rise and fall of the great Houses and clans Easily Changeable Mod Options * Here are some examples of frequently ask regarding some changes to some included mods And so much more new features! Credits By Morphyum: * InnerSphereMap * ShotCountEnabler - Fixed by FlukeyFiddler * MechMaintenanceByCost * DropCostPerMech * CBTmove (evasion pips now stay there. No more removing pips just by getting shot at!) * AdjustedMechAssembly * Deployments * StoreTagEnabler * RandomTravelContracts * GlobalDifficultyByCompany * MeleeMover * AdjustedMechSalvage * MercDeplyoments * ContractSort * WarTech By Morphyum and Callyste * CommanderPortraitLoader By Callyste * SkirmishMechBayUnlocker By RealityMachina * AmmoCookOff ﻿ ( replaced with CBT Heat) * Panic System ﻿ >>>>>>Fixed version by Gnivler * LessHeadInjuries * NoCorrectedRolls (replaced by AIM) * Better Juggernaut﻿ ---personal fork by LadyAlekto for DFA bracing * No time To Bleed ByMpstark * Random spawn starter * SplashScreen (header by Callyste) * intro movie skipper ﻿ * salvagefix * PilotHealthPopup * Exclusive filters * Modtek By Janxious * Los Improvements * MechResizer ﻿ * CharlesB * Internal Heatsinks ShopSeller By ACCount * Extended Information ﻿ By Frankyg70 * Faster Vehicles By gponick (aka JF) * Rebindable ESC key * BTMLSoundOnFocusLost By willssi * Configurable Camera Settings 1.0 By Daiyuki and lady Alekto * Lance spawner tweaks, making the crazy mechs special spawns By Zathoth * Add Year to Timeline * Monthly Morale Reset By AMechwarrior * Vehicle behaviour routine and inspiration for ai tweaks By Night Thastus * Injuries Hurt By HandyVac * Handy Industrial Weapons By McFistyBuns * CBT Heat, movement, piloting checks By ElleSheepy * Attack Improvement Mod By Don Zappo * Monthly Tech and Morale Adjustment * Pilot quirks and its requirements * Repairbays By Justin Kase * JK_Variants By Cyttorak01 * Merc and Capellan emblems By Cargo_Vroom * Vehicle Improvement Project * Better Base Defense By SolahmaJoe * Hanger of the Dispossessed By CptMoore * MechEngineer By Denadan * CustomComponents * Improved Armor repair Next '''Content